


Energy Only Changes

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: As a war looms, two friends Sol and Tina become criminals as they find secrets to the Butterfly's and Diaz's past, including the secret to why magic was destroyed.





	Energy Only Changes

A dark figure watched as his apprentice formed again. The eye kept from the ruins was useful after all. The student gives a smile to his master, who does the same. "Mewmans will finally reap the seeds they have sewn against monsters."


End file.
